


These Feelings Of Mine

by Vanilla_Lips



Series: "I miss you" [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Confessional, Love Confessions, M/M, Regret, Yaku/Lev, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Lips/pseuds/Vanilla_Lips
Summary: He’d had enough of torturing himself over it, enough of the sleepless nights and the endless “what if”s. He needed to know the truth. He pressed the call button, held the phone up to his ear, and waited.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: "I miss you" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028952
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	These Feelings Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! First off, I'd like to thank you for reading. 
> 
> This is the first in a series of short stories, all of them written with the prompt "I miss you"
> 
> I've got some fun ideas already for future short stories which I'm keen to work on, with a variety of different characters and situations. 
> 
> Starting off with my favourite ship! (if you even glance at my other works you can tell I have a problem)
> 
> Enjoy!

Yaku stared at the contact in his phone, and prayed that he hadn’t changed his number after all these years. He’d been sitting on these feelings of his for ages now, stuck in the past and dwelling over what could have been, and never was. His stomach twisted. He’d had enough of torturing himself over it, enough of the sleepless nights and the endless “what if”s. He needed to know the truth. He pressed the call button, held the phone up to his ear, and waited. His heart was in his throat. 

The two of them had always had that little something, Lev and him. A spark, a small flame that only grew and burned brighter the longer they knew each other. 

Yaku could feel it roar to life as they bantered playfully during club activities, could feel it flicker, quiet and warm on their walks home together at night, where they would talk about everything and nothing. The heat in the moments they stole from each other, longing eyes meeting from across the gym. Small smiles only shared between them. The tension between them in the changeroom, of their shameless “fake” flirting and play-fights that would end with their bodies pressed together, out of breath, panting and laughing in each other’s faces. 

They never talked about their relationship, never tried to push beyond the friendship they had, despite the obvious connection between them. They never dared to take that leap, to fan the flames and confess how they really felt. And so it remained unspoken. 

Yaku remembered their last encounter vividly. 

It was the afternoon of his high school graduation, where the volleyball team stood in the gym one last time. The juniors had been tearfully saying goodbye to their upperclassmen, with the third years promising to return and watch their games. The air was thick with emotion, a combination of sadness, apprehension, and excitement for what lay ahead of them. 

Yaku and Lev walked home together, one last time, in a tight silence. So many things they could have said, wanted to say to each other, smouldering in their throats and extinguishing on their tongues. Finally, they reached the fork in the path. It was time to say goodbye. 

They stared at each other for a long moment. The air was thick with smoke, with a tension that bellowed off of them, a flame inside them that smoldered painfully, close to extinction, but still burning. 

Lev’s green eyes were glassy, like drops of dew on spring grass, and finally, he stepped forward and pulled Yaku into a tight hug, which he returned desperately. 

“I’ll miss you.” Lev whispered. 

And despite himself, despite the time and the distance, these feelings of Yaku had never left him, had never dulled, and instead, he was burning up inside. 

The phone picked up. 

“Yaku-san?” His mouth went dry. 

“Lev, hi.”

“Hey! It’s really good to hear from you? What’s going on?” Despite the years, Lev still had the same bright enthusiasm, and a part of Yaku melted at the sound of his voice. 

“Yeah, you too, um . . . I miss you.” Lev was quiet for a moment, before he chuckled softly through the receiver. He sounded sad. 

“I miss you too. Did you call just to tell me that?” His tone had turned gentle, a slight vulnerability in his voice which caused Yaku’s chest to ache. 

“Kind of? Well, no, actually, I have something to tell you.”

“Yes?” He said, impossibly soft. 

“I’ve been sitting on this for a long time, and I’m really sorry if this is out of the blue, but I needed to get it off my chest.” He took a deep breath, preparing himself. “Back in high school, I had feelings for you, and I regret never making a move” Yaku leaned against the wall. “And I kind of felt like… you had feelings for me too.

“Did you?” 

Yaku gripped the phone with both hands, pressing the receiver against his ear. There was a long stretch of silence, before

“I did, yeah.”

“Did you… ever move on?” He bit his lower lip, rubbing anxious circles with his teeth.

“If I’m being completely honest… no.” 

“Yeah, me neither.” The line was silent for a few moments, Yaku’s heart pounded in his chest, his stomach twisting like a coil. Finally, Lev spoke again. 

“Do you, maybe, wanna get coffee sometime?” He breathed a shaky sigh of relief, his anxiety dissipating and being replaced with a familiar, flickering warmth. 

“Yeah,” he smiled, “I’d really like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. 
> 
> I wanted to try out a continuing metaphor in this fic which I *hope* came across well. I'm pretty satisfied with the way that this one came out overall, any thoughts/comments/constructive criticism is very much appreciated, and, hey, if you like this ship, maybe check out my other works (I've got, what, 4 other Yaku/Lev fics?) 
> 
> Farewell!


End file.
